Just Shugo!
by mountaingirl47
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles based on the titles that readers previously submitted in a competition forever ago. I did keep them. I'm weird like that. So here's something for all of you since you are so awesome! These will all be Amuto unless a reader asks for something else.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! So I was going to do this for my birthday but that didn't actually work out due to the fact that is has been months since my birthday. Don't worry! I'll explain everything. Remember, I own nothing!

 **~Just Shugo!~**

Hushing Tala so that the fluffy puppy would stop barking, Morg moved to open the door. Just outside of it were the two people that were completely within her own mind and yet standing in the hallway outside her tiny apartment. "Ah, about time you showed up."

With his hands tucked deep into his pockets, Ikuto tilted his head to the side as he stared right back at the girl that had told him and Amu to show up. He always forgot how tall Morg actually was. There wasn't a way for him to use his intimidating height here because he didn't have it. "You're lucky we came at all."

"Yeah," Amu spoke up from just behind the male still standing in the doorway. "It isn't like we had to come. You don't own us."

Repeating the last words back to the two people she had yet to let inside, Morg didn't bother to hide her mocking. " _You don't own us._ Everybody on earth is aware of that fact. You don't have to constantly bring it up."

Pushing past both Ikuto and Morg to enter the small apartment and play with the giant white puppy, Amu rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. Otherwise, you'd completely ignore the fact that you don't and do whatever you like."

Smirking as he finally ducked through the low doorway, Ikuto dropped onto the small sofa to laze there. He wasn't about to make room for either female since that would just leave an opening for the dog as well. "Doesn't she do that already?"

"You two can just shut it. I don't make you do anything."

"Except come to these little writing party things that you have so you can force us to do weird things in your stories."

Glaring over at Amu, Morg dropped to the floor to sit at the low table. She was well aware of the fact that Ikuto wasn't going to give up any couch space. "Yeah, except for that. Speaking of which, I have an announcement for you two today."

Perking up just slightly, Ikuto bothered to actually look at Morg. "Is it the kind that I like?"

Groaning, Amu buried her face into the dog's fur so that she didn't have to be a part of their reality for a bit.

Morg shrugged at the male reclined on the sofa while ignoring the suffocating pinkette nearby. "It might be. I want to start a new story, but it is going to be slightly different."

Picking her head up, Amu blinked a few times in confusion. "Different how?"

"I don't know if I like different."

Reclining onto her hands, Morg looked from one fictional character to the other. She always pictured the two to be older than they were in the manga. Probably because she was already twenty six years old and didn't need to be writing naughty things about children. "Remember that competition I had forever ago?"

"No."

Ignoring Ikuto, Morg continued, "It was that one where everyone could submit titles and then we all voted and I wrote shorts for the two winners."

Amu ran her fingers through her own hair before going back to petting Tala. The big baby was whining for more attention within seconds of being ignored. "I might slightly remember that."

"Well," Morg started as she looked between the two. "I kept all the titles that were submitted. I don't really want them to go to waste so I think I'll do something with them."

Catching on, Ikuto kept his gaze on the real human and ignored the fact that Amu was going to smell like dog for hours after they left. "Something different."

Nodding, Morg pulled out her ever trusty notebook that contained all manners of notes and plot ideas. It was a gold mine of fanfic and was sacred. It was also missing the back cover and had loose pages falling out, but that was due to love not neglect. "I want to write shorts for all of them. Nothing more than just one chapter, but they'll all be different lengths."

Scratching Tala's tummy, Amu propped her head in her free hand as she rejoined the conversation. "You're going to have to credit the readers that submitted the titles."

"Of course," Morg said as she flipped open to the pages of the notebook that contained not only the titles but all the usernames of her readers that submitted them. "I've got the list. I'll just put the name at the beginning of each short unless they'd rather go unknown."

Yawning, Ikuto laid back the rest of the way. He didn't need to be looking at any of the girls-the dog included-to keep having the conversation they were having. With his eyes closed, he kept himself from falling asleep by thinking secret things that he wanted to do to Amu later. "What about your new readers that didn't have the chance to submit a title forever ago? Are you going to let them submit some now?"

Biting at her bottom lip, Morg looked at the incredibly long list of titles that she already had to write. "Do you think that's a good idea? I doubt I'll finish before I'm dead if I let them."

"You know," Amu said from the floor next to Tala. The dog had finally calmed down and was now allowing the pinkette to use her as a pillow. "You could just burn that entire notebook and be done with writing forever."

"No."

It didn't surprise the pinkette that both Morg and Ikuto had responded the same way at the same time. They were so insistent on these silly stories. Amu really didn't understand the appeal of them. No one likes seeing her in a relationship with a perverted neko. Especially herself. "All I'm saying is that it's an option."

Glaring at the girl that was pointedly ignoring said glare, Morg hugged her notebook to her chest. "It really isn't."

Clearing his throat, Ikuto broke the awkward half staring contest to resume the conversation. "So, are you going to allow new titles or not?"

"I mean," Morg said. "It is only fair if I do."

Sighing, Amu gave in. There was no stopping the other two, but maybe she could put some sort of limit on them. "Then have them only submit one or two. Anything beyond those numbers will be ignored. You've got too many already."

Staring down at the list, Morg thought about Amu's suggestion. It wasn't a bad one. Limiting the new number of titles that could be given would mean that new readers had the chance to submit one without it becoming a ridiculous endeavor. "All right. Then we'll do that. New readers are allowed to submit two titles. Old readers can ask if they want to know if they have already done so or not. I mean, I do have the list. It would be easy to check it."

Peeking one eye open, Ikuto turned his head so that he could see the girl sitting on the ground. Morg was clearly excited about her plan. "So here's what I think, you should update this one once a week."

Ignoring Amu's objection, Morg wrinkled her nose while silently admitting that Ikuto had a point. "I should, but you know how bad I am at that."

Shrugging, which was sort of awkward while he was lying down, Ikuto let his eye fall back shut. He was really hoping that their little meeting thing was almost done. There was too much dog hair all over him and Amu and it needed to be gone. "If you don't update once a week you really will be writing these until you die."

Sighing, Morg couldn't help but agree. "Fine, I'll do my best to post one a week."

Getting to her feet, Amu dusted off her pants. Not that it did much good since the dog hair was already on her hands to begin with. "It's okay if you miss every week. No one will mind."

Scowling, Morg didn't bother to respond to that jibe as Amu moved to drop down onto Ikuto's stomach. The mostly asleep male let out a small hiss type noise but otherwise didn't move.

With her hands folded in her lap and her butt pushing the air out of Ikuto's lungs, Amu looked down at Morg. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Smirking, Morg pointed at the laptop sitting just in the other room on her bed. "I figured now would be a good time to write."

The pinkette moaned, but the suffocating cat boy seemed pleased.

.

Morg: Due to the fact that ffnet has this rule about no posting author's notes as single chapters, I had to get a bit creative. I hope none of you mind! Also! Please do contact me about titles or keeping your name off them or whatever. I hope you are all as excited about this as I am!


	2. Pulling on My Heartstrings

Morg: Heyo! So this title was submitted by Kitty.0!

Ikuto: That's nice.

Amu: I can't believe you're really doing this.

Morg: Of course I am. I said I would.

Ikuto: I'm looking forward to it.

Amu: I'm not.

Morg: Then aren't you lucky I don't own you!

 **~Pulling on My Heartstrings~**

"Su! Sit down! You don't need to be falling on your head again!"

"Ran, don't yell at your sister."

"Mama! Tell Yoru to give it back!"

The chaos of their household was something that Ikuto found he would never grow tired of. The stress in his life now that he was older and settled down with a family. The fears that he had in the past didn't matter anymore, but he was experiencing all kinds of new fears. Ones that Ikuto had never thought that he'd experience.

From the moment that he'd met Amu, Ikuto had felt a tug. At first, he'd thought it was just his heart lurching at the sight of those beautiful golden eyes. Then after everything they went through, from Easter to college, Ikuto realized it wasn't really just a lurch. It was more of a tug and it happened a lot.

She'd taken care of him in that alley way and he'd felt the tug on his heart. She'd let him stay in her room without telling her parents. Tug. She'd refused to fight him when he was under mind control and had even set him free. Tug. Tug.

There were so many instances through their lives where he'd felt the tug. And he knew. Ikuto just knew that it was Amu's doing. She was the one for him and he was never going to let her go because he loved her.

That night with all their children tucked into bed (yes, they'd had plenty of them!) Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms and kissed her gently.

She was quick to laugh and kiss him in return. "What's this? Why do you have that look on your face?"

Ikuto knew he had to look goofy in her eyes. He was smiling at her while thinking of his life and he felt another tug. "Nothing, I'm just enjoying the feel of you pulling on my heartstrings."

Amu couldn't say anything to that, so she kissed her husband instead. He might not know it, but he'd been pulling on her heart for a very long time. He made those strings sing with music and it was something she always wanted to hear.

.

Morg: Short and sweet! This is what most of them will be like. Just short little drabbles.

Ikuto: We waited a long time and this is what you give us?

Amu: It's fine. Please don't write anything else ever.

Morg: Hey! You should just be happy that I'm writing at all!

Ikuto: Fair enough.


	3. The Road that Led to You

Morg: Heyo! So here's out next little drabble. The title is thanks to TakeMeToMyFragileDreams. I thought it was a great one! Then again, all of them are super great!

 **~The Road that Led to You~**

It wasn't easy. Getting here today. Having the things we have. It wasn't easy, but we managed. We made new friends and kept old friends. We lost more than that, but still, we are together and we are here.

Things were dangerous for a while. Easter almost got the embryo. Everything would have been lost if that was the case, but we pulled through.

Things changed over the years, but some things remained the same. Everything that happened, every moment that we spent on that road, led to you.

So my little baby. My piece of me and Ikuto together, you will grow up loved because your father and I fought for this future and we will have it for you. All of it was so that one day, you could live the life you wanted and have the courage to be your true self.

If I ended up back at the beginning tomorrow, I would do it all again. I would take each step to get back to here and back to you. Grow up strong and grow up safe.

Always remember that your father and I both love you.

.

Morg: Short and sweet!

ANNOUNCEMENT! I will be posting stories on Amazon! Please come and support me there! Please message me if you would like the link. Otherwise, I will let you know when the first stories are up and what keywords to type in since I can't post links here!

THANKS!


	4. The Boy of The Violin

Morg: Heyo! This title was submitted by KyGazer! Enjoy!

 **~The Boy of the Violin~**

Amu looked over the fire towards the other section of the camp. There was a boy amongst the older people. He didn't look to be too much older than she was. Amu wanted to talk to him but she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to.

"What are you looking at, girl?"

Snapping her eyes back, Amu looked up at the man before her. He wasn't someone that she knew all that well. He was just an elder within her own camp. One that passed down his knowledge to the younger people. "No one, sir."

Grunting, the old man looked to where she'd been looking before letting out a sigh. "You know that you'll never even talk to that boy, don't you? It is only once a year that our two groups even mingles. He's a boy of the Violin. You're a girl of the Dance. You don't belong together."

Amu decided that the best thing for her to do was to say nothing. A lecture like the one that she knew was hanging off the old man's lips could last for hours. They weren't allowed to mingle. Those that played music and those that danced to it. They weren't allowed to mingle and so she never would get to talk to the boy with the blue hair.

Slipping away from the fireside without the elder noticing, Amu made her way towards her wagon. It was one that she shared with her parents still. Though within a year or so she'd be old enough to get her own.

She was almost there when someone tugged on her wrist and pulled her off to the side. Looking up after she stumbled, Amu found herself connecting her eyes with a pair of dark blue ones. "It's you!"

Her words were whispered and he was thankful for that. Sneaking into this area of camp was dangerous. "My name is Ikuto. I would very much like to play for you."

Amu felt her cheeks heat up. Those words were ancient. Ancient in the way that there was an old tale that everyone knew but no one spoke about. There once was a girl that danced so beautifully. But no one was able to play the music for her. She always danced without it. Then she met a man. One that was equally handsome and a wonderful player, but he wouldn't allow for anyone to dance while he played. He was too good for just anyone. They met. He played and she danced and they fell in love. But their love was forbidden. In order to be together, they were forced to leave their groups. Never to play or dance again.

Swallowing hard, Amu looked away before looking back at the boy. He was the one she'd been watching before she was caught. It was obvious now that he'd been watching her, too. "I would love to dance for you."

Smiling, Ikuto leaned down to kiss the girl before him. She was beautiful and he knew that he would always love her. "There's a but in your words though you have not said it yet."

Amu felt hot. One kiss from Ikuto and her neck was redder than her cheeks. "I am not yet old enough to leave my parents. I have one year left with them before I am able to make my own path."

Groaning, Ikuto touched his head to hers. "Then in one year. In one year our two groups will meet again. I will be waiting for you in one year."

Amu could hardly believe it. She was kissed once more before he snuck back out of their side of camp and into his own. She watched him go. A year was a long time. It was plenty of time for him to change his mind, but Amu knew.

In one year, she would come back to this place and take his hand. He would play and she would dance and then they would leave their groups together to form their own.

A year was a long time, but Amu knew that it wouldn't last forever. And she was very much looking forward to the end of it.

.

Morg: Think of your own ending for this one! I believe that Ikuto would definitely be waiting for her!

P.S. I picture this set in like the 1700s. Back in the renaissance period!


	5. The Phantom Haunting My Thoughts

Morg: Heyo! This one is thanks to mysteriousblackcat! Thanks so much for the title!

 **~The Phantom Haunting My Thoughts~**

He was gone and I knew he was gone. Ikuto was off searching for his father. He was doing the thing that he really wanted to be doing. And I was just sitting here waiting for him. Not even really waiting. More like pining.

They say you don't know what you're missing until it's gone. Well, they were right. I'm really missing Ikuto. I can't get him out of my head. He's always there. I'm thinking about him constantly throughout the day… and the night.

The worst part is the fact that it feels like his memory is haunting me. I don't mean his ghost because he isn't dead. It's like I want to see him so badly that sometimes I do.

Last week I was in my room minding my own business while listening to some music and doing homework when out of the corner of my eye I swear he was outside my balcony door. He's shown up there so many times before that I thought it wouldn't be any different. In fact, I let myself get excited by the idea that he was back. Only to turn around and find that it wasn't true.

I even went out the door and looked around. Ikuto wasn't there. There wasn't any proof that he had been.

Then there was the time when I was walking to school and passed a construction site. Of course they had the drain uncovered the sewers and my mind just had to remind me how I met him that I was running over to the uncovered hole and looking in before I could even think.

Of course he wasn't there.

This has gotten to the point where I'm not even listening during classes anymore. I'm looking out the window. To my friends I'm just spacing out, but I'm not. I'm not just staring at nothing. I'm looking. I'm watching. I'm waiting.

He said he'd come back for me and I'll wait for him until he does. This phantom that haunts my every thought.

.

Morg: I'm really enjoying writing these! So I hope some people are enjoying reading them!


	6. Eluding the Chase

Morg: Heyo! This title was given by Ensign Meyumi. I rather liked it and this is what I came up with for it!

 **~Eluding the Chase~**

Mating season was the worst according to Hinamori Amu. Firstly, her new owners thought that being her age meant that she should find a mate to settle down with and have some kittens with, but Amu just didn't want that. Being a hybrid wasn't easy. Being a hybrid cat with special features was even more difficult. Especially during mating season.

Amu couldn't even leave the house without some dirty stray trying to jump her. She firmly locked herself in her room and declared to her owners that she wouldn't be leaving until the other hybrids got their shit together.

It wasn't necessary to say that her owners hadn't been overly happy to hear that.

Amu was standing firm in her decision. She lay on her bed and flicked through a magazine while the world went mating crazy outside her door. There was no way that she was about to trust anyone. Not even her best male friends had been able to keep their sticky paws to themselves. Amu gave them scratches for even trying to touch her.

Humming to herself while kicking her feet up into the air, Amu didn't realize at first that she was being watched. It wasn't until there was a tap on her door that she became aware that she wasn't alone.

Turning, Amu let out a surprised shout at finding a male cat with his head pressed against the glass of her balcony doors. "Go away!"

The male didn't move. Instead, he began speaking, though it was very difficult for Amu to hear what he was saying.

Against her own better judgement, she moved closer to her doors. "What?"

The words were still muffled.

Growling in annoyance, Amu yanked the door open only a little. "What do you want?"

"Can I hide in here until they stop chasing me?"

Rather confused, Amu looked out past the male and saw no one else. "Who is chasing you?"

Sighing, the male cat gave a shrug before looking behind himself. "Some girl cats that really want to have my kittens or something."

Amu grimaced at that before eyeing the male cat. She'd promised to have no contact with any males, but the one before her didn't look sex crazed. He looked bored. "What's your name?"

"Ikuto."

"Well, Ikuto. If you try anything, I will scratch you up and then throw you out to all those other girls."

Nodding his head, Ikuto looked over his shoulder once again. "Honestly, I just need to hide for like ten minutes. Then I'll go home."

Sighing, Amu opened the door further before stepping back. "Fine. Come in."

Sauntering into the room, Ikuto didn't hesitate to drop onto the bed and sprawl out. He was completely uninterested in anything except staring at the ceiling and hiding for a while.

Amu, on the other hand, was interested in the cat that happened to think he could just do whatever he wanted inside of her room. "Why are you running from those girls? I thought every male wanted to knock up some girl during mating season."

Flicking his ear towards the girl still on the other side of the room, Ikuto let out another sigh before bringing his hands up to prop up his head. "Not interested in easy girls. I like the ones that elude the chase for a while. They're the better mates anyways."

Scoffing, Amu crossed her arms over her chest while flicking her tail behind her. "And how many mates have you had?"

Ikuto smirked again before lifting his head to look at the other hybrid. "None."

Surprised at that, Amu dropped her arms before taking a small step closer. "Why not? You're clearly old enough to have been through a couple of mating seasons."

Shrugging this time, Ikuto settled back again to just stare up at the ceiling. "I haven't found anyone that matches me yet. I won't mate with someone I don't match."

Amu knew the feeling. Some of her friends that were males had special qualities like she did. Her pink hair was rare. So was Nagihiko's purple hair and Tadase's pink eyes, but neither of them matched her. So Amu wasn't going to mate with them. "That's a good reason not to mate."

Ikuto hummed before letting out a sigh. "And what about you, strawberry? Why haven't you found a mate yet in this mating season?"

Grimacing, Amu turned away from the male to look at something else for a few moments. She couldn't deny that he smelled good to her, though she definitely wasn't going to tell him that. "Because I don't want to mate. I don't want to have some guy all over me just because it is mating season and they want to fuck. I want a mate for life. Someone I can trust for forever and know they'll be there for me."

For a moment, Ikuto just listened. Then he sat up and quickly moved to press his nose against Amu's neck. "What's your name, strawberry?"

Amu froze. She should have pushed him away and hissed at him for getting so close, but the feel of his nose skimming along her neck and up to her ear had her wanting to tilt her head back and let him sniff her more. "Amu."

Smirking now, Ikuto took a small step back. "Well, Amu, I'll be pretty disappointed if you find a different mate before I can convince you to be mine."

Becoming aware of herself now that Ikuto wasn't so close, Amu let a hiss escape her lips before darting back further. "I think your time is up, Ikuto. Get out."

Without letting his smirk slip from his lips, Ikuto moved towards the door. "Don't let any other males into your room, Amu-koi. I'll get jealous."

Growling now, Amu let her claws extend so that she could hold them in a threatening manner. "You won't be coming back into my room either. Get out."

Ikuto did as he was told. He stopped to look back at Amu before jumping from her balcony. She was still in a defensive pose. He knew that if he tried anything right then and there that she would attack him. He'd taken her by surprise when he'd gotten so close earlier.

He knew that she was perfect. She'd fight it at first, but they were a perfect match. Her scent was alluring and he'd noticed that her eyes dilated when she'd smelled him. They would be mates. Ikuto just had to convince her first.

Amu, on the other hand, was trying to decide if she was glad the other hybrid was gone or a bit disappointed that he hadn't tried anything like some of the others. One thing was for sure, Amu knew she'd be seeing him again. Now she just had to decide what she was going to do when that happened.

.

Morg: I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	7. I Wouldn't Care Less

Morg: Heyo! This one is from AnimeLover261! I'm sorry that it has been a while, but I'm not gone!

 **~I Wouldn't Care Less~**

Amu slammed the apartment door shut as soon as she was through it. Ikuto stood just outside of it in a bit of shock. The anger that he'd been feeling only swelled. "Oh! Very mature, Amu! Just slam the door in my face!"

Scoffing from somewhere else in their apartment, Amu angrily threw things around as if she was actually doing something. In reality, she wasn't paying much attention to anything but her anger. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Storming through the apartment, Ikuto clenched his fists. "Well, I want to talk to you!"

"Ha! Who says I care?!"

Grabbing whatever it was in Amu's hands from her so that she'd have to look at him, Ikuto put his face close to hers. "I'll make you listen to me!"

"And if I don't?!"

"Then I'll leave!"

Those words hung between them for a few seconds before Amu regained herself and shrugged. "I wouldn't care less."

Ikuto growled before slamming Amu against the wall behind her. He was about to yell something at her, but her hands were faster as they grabbed his head and pulled him to her.

Amu hadn't realized what she was doing until she was sucking hard on Ikuto's tongue.

Kissing back like it was the only thing in the world that he wanted, Ikuto waited until his lungs were burning for air before pulling away. "Amu."

His voice was ragged from their kiss. It made her feel hot. "I would care."

"Amu."

Pulling Ikuto back to her, Amu placed light kisses against his lips and face. "I would care a lot if you left."

Wrapping the girl he loved in his arms, Ikuto returned her soft kisses. His anger was forgotten completely. "I will never leave you."

"Good. Now, take me to bed and show me."

Ikuto did just that.

.

Morg: Heh. There you go!


	8. Bring It On

Morg: Heyo! This title was sent in by Kitty.0! I hope you all enjoy it!

 **~Bring It On~**

"Come on, Hinamori! Is that all you got?"

"Bring it on, Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk as he took off across the playing field. Their gym class game days were boring when a certain girl with pink hair wasn't around. It was so much more interesting when he could get her riled up and actually challenge him.

Amu tore across the grass and slid at the last moment to swipe the ball away from Ikuto and send it flying towards one of the girls on her team. Girls vs. boys was always interesting. The boys always got cocky and the girls didn't hesitate to remind them how bit their egos should be.

Impressed, Ikuto rolled so that he wouldn't trip over Amu. Damn that girl had moves. "Well played."

Grinning as she got to her feet and dusted off dirt from her leg, Amu gave a shrug before taking off towards the other end of the pitch. She knew that Ikuto was right behind her and most likely gaining. The boy was quick.

"If we win this, you have to do something for me."

Not missing a step, Amu entered back into the game. She caught Ikuto looking at her a few times but they weren't near each other for several more minutes. That and Amu was a bit focused on the game and not just the boy eyeing her. "And if we win?"

Smirking at that, Ikuto winked at the pinkette before back pedaling to get in position for a pass. It came to him right on time and he took the ball down the field. Getting it past Utau was never an easy task. The girl was quite the goalie. That and Ikuto knew that Amu was right behind him.

Switching his step, Ikuto changed direction at the last second and let Amu slid by him before lining up for his shot.

The whistle blew and most of the players collapsed onto the grass. The boys might have been out of breath, but they were still a bit smug.

Amu grabbed the sides of her shirt while she tried to catch her breath. Walking over to where Ikuto was lying on his back on the ground, she looked down at him. "Guess the better question is what do you want from me?"

"Oh," Ikuto said as he held up his hand like he wanted to get up with her help. Instead, he pulled her down on top of him. "I think I can think of something."

Amu laughed before she pressed her lips to his and then rolled away.


	9. Plastic Cups are Evil

Morg: Heyo! This lovely title was submitted by Dancing Souls. Enjoy it!

 **~Plastic Cups are Evil~**

Amu was at a party.

Rephrase.

Amu was at a party that she definitely didn't want to be at.

Why was she there?

Rima.

Amu needed better friends. Friends that didn't force her to attend parties that she had no inclination to attend otherwise. If Rima hadn't dragged her along then Amu wouldn't be squished in a sea of bodies. At some point, someone had shoved a red plastic cup of something in her hand. Amu didn't want it any more than she wanted to be at the party. There just wasn't anywhere for her to put it or leave it.

People started shuffling forwards. Amu had no idea where they were going or what was drawing them that way, but she wanted no part of it. So instead of going with the flow, she fought to move against the crowd and get free of all the bodies. Maybe if she could find a door, or even a window, she could get outside and somehow manage to escape.

It wasn't meant to be. The odds had stacked against her. Not only was she forced to attend the party, but someone had made her take a drink that she had no intention of drinking. On top of those two things, people were trying to push her in a direction she didn't want to go in. Like dominoes falling, all the events forced her into the situation she found herself in. Like those dominoes, her cup fell.

Amu was jolted by someone a little too impatient to just move with the crowd. Her arm was knocked and her cup slipped through her fingers. There was nothing that she could do but watch it fall.

And fall it did. The cup, the mystery liquid inside and her dignity. It all fell right onto Tsukiyomi Ikuto's shoes.

Amu stared at the mess on the floor before slowly looking up the length of Ikuto's lanky body to meet his gaze. For the school playboy, she'd expected to see anger in his eyes. Instead, there was just amusement. "Uhhhh."

"You should see your face. You look like someone died."

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Amu tried to find words to say. There was just nothing coming to mind.

"Don't worry about it. They're just shoes. Just be more careful."

And then he was gone. He was gone and the crowd stopped pushing and Amu found a corner to stand in where she felt she could breathe.

Of course, that was exactly the moment that Rima reappeared.

"Take this! I can't drink any more or I'll fall over!"

With a trail of giggles, the girl was gone and her cup was in Amu's hand.

Frowning down at more mystery liquid, Amu sighed. She was not going to be able to catch a break. Really, all she wanted was to go home, take a shower and drink some milk before passing out. Her lovely night was not meant to be.

No, instead she was jostled again. Again! Parties were dangerous!

Amu was more than jostled. Someone had tried to do some sort of headstand trick behind someone off to her left. The trick made the guy fall over and knock people out of the way. One of those people hit Amu and she was forced to take several steps forwards in order to not fall on her face.

Those steps forwards just happened to put her directly into Ikuto's arms and her drink into his chest.

"For fuck's sake!"

Ikuto lifted an eyebrow as he looked down into golden eyes blinking up in him. It was a sight that brought a smirk to his lips despite the drink currently running through his shirt. "That's what I should say."

Pulling back, Amu looked into the empty cup before throwing it behind her. She was so done with everything. Plastic cups were evil. Parties were evil. Rima was evil. "Look, I'm sorry that that happened twice. How _does_ that even _happen_? It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm sorry and that I'm getting the fuck out of here and going home since that is where I'd rather be."

Unaware of what he was doing until he was doing it, Ikuto shot out a hand and caught Amu's wrist. "Wait, I'll go with you."

Lifting an eyebrow, Amu glanced from the hand on her wrist up to the male that was holding onto her. "What."

Grimacing at himself, Ikuto shrugged as he dropped Amu's arm. "I don't really want to be here either. I'd rather go home. So let's leave together so no one thinks we're lame."

"You don't like parties?"

"Why did you ask it like that?"

"You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"I am aware of who I am."

"No! That means that you're the guy that gets all the girls and has so many friends and has sex like all the time."

Amu really needed to figure out how to stop saying things before they made it out of her mouth.

"You believe those rumors?"

Amu took a moment to study the male before her. Then she shrugged. "You're hot enough for them to be true."

Coming from anyone else, Ikuto would have walked away. People judging him for his looks was not as cool as it had been a few years ago. Now he wished people would look deeper. However, it was how this girl said it that made him pause. "So you know me, but I don't remember your name."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Aren't you the hot nerd that never parties?"

Scratching at the side of her nose, Amu shrugged again. "That was true until Rima forced me into this drink death trap of a room. Those weren't even _my_ drinks. I have no idea how they got into my hands. Plastic cups are evil. They just latch on until the most convenient time for them to spill all over someone."

Ikuto couldn't help himself. He laughed. Not a chuckle, not a smirk, not even a grin. He laughed. "Come on, let's get out of this drink death trap then."

"I'm not going home with you."

"Never asked you to."

"Oh."

Amu looked around at the crowd before shrugging again. One Tsukiyomi Ikuto was better than a crammed house of her schoolmates. She could handle one boy, even if he was hot like burning.

.

Morg: And that was how those two love birds met and started dating and got married and had a billion adorable kids and lived happily ever after!


End file.
